Too Hot for Teacher
by Corrode
Summary: Wee-chester Dean centered fic, some smut, but not as hard as usual, thinking of randomly adding new additions. First chapter Dean and his teacher in the bandroom office. Back story mostly emotional in nature over coming self kinda stuff-enjoy!


**Okay, kind of short but one of those ideas that just pop into your head….the smuttiness of it was too good to ignore, the reason for the Act 1….thought perhaps there would be more additions later when I'm feeling the need. This is just first draft bit of wee-chester fun….well okay Dean is 18, so perhaps it should be more like a tee-chester…..lol. Please review, and for my good friend who's name actually ended up in the story…enjoy-and know I didn't do it on purpose, hope you don't mind….haha. **

**Luvs-LacAnn**

**Too Hot for Teacher**

**Act 1 **

'' I think you got it all wrong teach..'' Dean Winchester drawled out some of the Kansas tongue not yet leached from his tone.

'' Is that so Mr. Winchester….'' Miss Halloran stated, crossing her arms across a generous swell of jacket clad breast. A very generous swell, Dean thought, not even trying to conceal his wandering gaze.

Miss Halloran or Michelle was Dean's English teacher, and she had been trying for a month now to reach through his haze of baleful pride, well perhaps those weren't the right words but something about Dean spoke of a malignant kind of existence. She's seen others like him before of course but never someone who seemed as unreachable. She had in fact been caught by him several times, stuffed behind library shelves, as Dean rummaged the nearest girl's mouth and underskirt. It was like no matter where she went whether she was trying to get a glimpse into the inner boy/man, or just walking through campus there was Dean….with yet another pretty class-mate in his arms.

It had become damn distracting to the point of Michelle even having dreams about the rebellious boy with the sea-weed green eyes. And it was those eyes that got her every time, eyes that seemed to speak of decades too old for his eighteen years, eyes that caught her-enthralled her, made her want to know more. Dean Winchester was far too young for her to be feeling this way about him, and the fact that he was her student made the subject unapproachable.

'' No, I think it's you that's been following me around…..Michelle..'' Dean said the last bit quietly, almost tenderly but also with enough of a caustic edge that it made Michelle wonder what the hell she was doing.

She had walked in yet again, looking for a note the music teacher had promised her on sonnets-written in the seventeenth century. And she had been hoping to run into the surely but impeccably safe Mr. Walker, he was handsome but not overly so, he was courteous and she enjoyed Mr. Walkers company. Michelle had not expected to find the office not only dark, but occupied by none other than Dean and the drum soloist.

And as she had gone to reach for the table lamp Michelle had tripped- feet and legs over something soft warm and wiggling beneath her. But as her eyes had adjusted in the half-light around them, she had come to see too dreadfully clear the writhing pile of teenage flesh, the girl who'd been mostly naked at that point blanched and quickly left, stuttering as she climbed unsteadily to her feet.

Michelle had been a little dazed and shocked to find her stocking fitted legs tossed up over the crook of Dean's denim clad ones. He lay facing her, not surprised but amused at the situation, his hand propped against his cocky shadowed visage. Crap Michelle, how could a kids shadowy outline be cocky. But Dean Winchester's was….and finding the whole situation beyond any ounce of dignity- that's when she accused him of following her.

'' And why Mr. Winchester would I be following you….'' Michelle sniffed a little, patting her bun smartly at the nape of her neck to make sure no hair had come loose.

'' Call me Dean….Michelle…''

'' That's very improper Mr. Winchester, you know I can't…..'' Dean interrupted her.

'' Oh yeah, and why is that……too personal……I think right now…..and all those other times….you have come across me….ummmmm-occupied……'' Despite Michelle's best intentions she blushed, her skin becoming uncomfortably warm. How could he, how could he refer to those intimate moments she had stumbled upon as if he had been nothing more than studying?

'' How dare you make it sound as if I were doing some kind of undercover work……'' Michelle began before Dean interrupted her again, smile in place -as he saw the pun in her statement.

'' Undercover work my specialty…..is that it..'' Dean smiled her way reaching for the desk lamp; Michelle found her hand automatically going to stop his, her pink tipped nails closing around his square and callused palms.

Michelle wondered what a boy his age would be doing with himself to have such work roughened hands. And she was sure there were old scares there as well, that's when she glanced up towards his chest and realized just how many scars Dean Winchester actually had. Much of the tissue damage was old but some such as a bright red one almost across where his heart would have been, was very new and seemed to look almost visceral in nature. Her curiosity grew as she felt that danger edge that drew so many to his side, as easy as a wink a smile and swagger, Dean Winchester was like cat-nip to the kittens, and Michelle wasn't sure she blamed the students at all.

'' From my experience Mr. Winchester that's all you do…..'' She couldn't hide her grin, their hands held in midair and their eyes locked. There was a wistful mirth to her tone and the layered emotions surprised Dean. That was when he realized the teacher wouldn't be as difficult a lay as the other students had gossiped; perhaps, she just needed a different kind of plying.

'' What's the matter Michelle afraid someone might see us…..'' Dean asked, looking at their hands locked three inches from the pull chain. But Dean seemed to be saying more than this, Michelle thought she could hear it beneath his words…. was he not being literal but figurative?

Michelle dropped her eyes as the light flicked on, but not soon enough to miss the appreciative gleam in Dean's wandering sight. They traveled from her small ankles up her calves and to the expanse of thigh that had been exposed when she fell. Her own eyes flicked just past his long enough to register the longing in them that mirrored her own, and to rest just over his head feigning board indifference.

'' Stop looking at me _Mr. Winchester_ as if I am next on the menu…..'' She stated boldly, Dean quickly retorted.

'' Then stop looking as if you want to be next on the menu….'' Michelle snorted not being able to stop the quick glance at Dean's hardened chest, the curve of his abs and the golden trail below his belly button….or perhaps more like the color of honey, she thought licking at her lips unconsciously.

'' You know who you remind me of Michelle….?''

'' Your English teacher perhaps…..'' She jumped as she felt the soft touch of his fingers on her leg, her heart staring to hammer, as waves of adrenalin pumped through her limbs-then slowed when she realized all he was doing was touching her leg.

She felt almost disappointed and wanting to laugh at herself for her foolishness rose to sit perched on the desk. Her long legs crossed-she lit a cigarette from her purse and smiled at Dean before he went on. Perhaps, she could finally get through to the boy, or at least find out what made him tic, why- when he was so obviously intelligent- he insisted on playing the devil may care fool.

'' Why do you push the cave-man or Tarzan act…….when I can tell just by looking you have more depth?'' Michelle queried, a frown marking her delicate brow. Dean looked quickly away as if he hadn't heard the questioned but then asked her one instead.

'' Why do you act like you're an old lady even though you can't be more than a few years older than me….'' Dean started, he edged his way slightly closer-just a bit-not enough to alarm her but just enough to be able to reach her. It hadn't surprised him that the older woman had seen beneath his façade; it made him respect her more. And considering that Dean felt he had seen beneath hers as well didn't mean he had to answer her questions. But it did make him feel bonded with her, bound in secrets, Dean thought-that sounded kinda kinky.

'' Like in that music video……'' Dean went on reaching to pull her glasses from her face.

'' You even need these things…..'' he asked dangling the rounded lenses from his finger; he pressed his lips together in mock disapproval.

'' For your information, I do-but just for reading signs and driving……why should it matter to you Mr. Winchester….'' Michelle felt naked without her glasses, like Clark Kent enrobing his secrete identity. But when she went to grab back for them Dean slid them easily out of her grasp, she realized he had effectively trapped her on the desk top, arms propped on either side of her and a lazy smile winked over his handsome features.

'' No talking during lecture Michelle..'' Dean stated. And she sputtered as he went on.

'' You pull your hair back like spinster of the year….'' Dean proceeded to remove her hair pins one by one the thick dark tendrils of her hair fell around her huge disbelieving eyes. Was she letting him do this, Michelle considered, it was just a pair of glasses and some bobby pins but something about the gesture made her feel as if it was so much more intimate than that.

'' And then….'' Dean went on.

'' You wear these tight skirts and jackets that have high collars underneath….as if you can hide…….Do you have any idea what you do to a hormone driven guy such as myself……do you know what the other guys call you….Michelle…..'' Dean looked her in the eyes, his palms scooting her closer and edging her legs outward; Michelle squeaked in surprise but couldn't help asking.

'' No-what do they call me….?''Her cigarette had long gone out in her grasp, as they spoke.

'' Hol-o-ran Halloran….'' Michelle had to think it out before realizing it was an idiom.

'' But I don't scream allot do I?'' she asked.

'' I think that's the point Michelle…..'' Dean leaned forward his mouth so close to her ear she could almost feel the softness of his lips as they grazed playfully at her tender skin.

'' But we do…'' Dean went on.

'' Especially at night or early in the mornings….'' She gasped at his meaning her back arching stiffly, if she let this continue….

Michelle was suddenly very aware of the position of her body, of her nerve endings and the tiny prickling sensations that ran her entire length. From the tips of her legs which were pressed so far apart- to accommodate Dean's half naked body that was pressed closely to her center. He need only move a few more inches and she would not only feel the hardness of his chest but the bulge in his pants as well. Her head had fallen back like her neck was made of rubber as Dean continued his ministrations just in the shadow of her jaw-line.

'' I can't……'' Michelle breathed- pushing into his naked chest and Dean smiled. His hands which had been holding her captive against him dived through the last remaining inches between them, running the crease of her leg and moving slowly inward till she was keening beneath him.

'' Oh, I think you can…..'' And the rest was a blur of tactile sensations.


End file.
